Easter Bunny (Boss Fight)
Event Description "I hear that the Easter Bunny has come to our town! I have an exquisite treat for him! You're feeding the Bunny, aren't you? We're all hoping that he will bring us Easter present!" This Boss Fight has been seen on the following dates: * March 31 - April 11, 2016 * April 5 - April 15, 2018 Resources Needed to Participate "Blooming willow buds are the symbol of Easter. Show the branches to the Easter Bunny to cheer him up!" Three Willow Branches are needed to start feeding. Resources to be used to feed the Easter Bunny can be acquired before or during the battle. Resources can be collected from citizens walking around your city. It takes 5 to collect from one citizen, which produces 1 Willow Branch, and one weapon. The most common items that can be collected in this way are the Green Apple, Carrot, and Cabbage. The more powerful weapons are possible, but rare. As is usual with boss fights, the first time you trade a citizen for resources, you will get more, a kind of starter kit. In my case, I got three Easter Bread and 10 Willow Branches. The Boss Fight Blooming willow buds are the symbol of Easter. Show the branches to the Easter Bunny to cheer him up! You can start your own game, accept invitations from friends, or find open games and join them. 11,000 points of food must be supplied by your team in 6 hours. Up to five team members may join each fight. After food is given to the Easter Bunny, he will sometimes "talk" ... speech balloons will pop up with phrases in them. These balloons only appear for a few seconds. Victory "Yes! The Easter Bunny is happy! As a token of his gratitude, he will be bringing you Easter treats for a while. Tap the basket icon to take a closer look at the reward." Defeat "Unfortunately, you weren't able to feed the Easter Bunny till he was full. But don't worry, luck will be on your side next time!" Rewards Rewards shown below are totals. The rewards are split between the winning team members based on the percentage of points contributed to the rescue. * 650 * 45,000 * 1,500 In addition to a proportional share of the basic rewards, members of the team receive additional rewards, depending on their rank within the team. "A happy Easter Bunny will be bringing you Easter treats for a while. The greater your contribution, the more treats you can expect to receive. In these baskets you will find items that are indispensable to any successful businessman!" * Top contributor: Receives one "Treat from the Bunny" basket every 20 minutes for 2 h 30 m. * 2nd contributor: Receives one "Treat from the Bunny" basket every 20 minutes for 1 h 30 m. * 2nd contributor: Receives one "Treat from the Bunny" basket every 20 minutes for 50 m. * Remaining active team members: one "Treat from the Bunny" basket * Team members with very minor contributions to the victory will receive a "pacifist" treasure chest -- an "Easter Basket" containing one Lense, one Tax Inspection certificate, and one Time certificate for 20 minutes. Treat from the Bunny Potential rewards from a "Treat from the Bunny" basket include: * R-Module of Happy Easter * R-Module of Easter Bunny * R-Module of Outstanding Vacation * M-Module of Happiness * Recipe: M-Module of Profit * Recipe: M-Module of Energy * Recipe: M-Module of Happiness * Geologic reconnaissance * Free Box * Big Hammer * Gold Coin * Silver Coin * Copper Coin * Elite Ruby * Crash Effort * Mr. Boar, Economist (-15%) * Discount Card (-5%) * Tool Case * Tool Box * Time certificate for 20 mins * Lense Fragment * Residence Permit +200 * Residence Permit +50 * Cheap Land (-25%) * Great Luck Bonus * Standart Luck Bonus * Master Class Bonus * Advertising Campaign Bonus * Concert by Request Bonus * Bronze Gear Wheel * Lense * Tax Inspection * Blowtorch * Industrial Glue * Bronze Gear Wheel Fragment * (amount not specified) * (amount not specified) * Residence Permit +500 * Pump Competition Earning Points Use weapons: * Green Apple (1 point) * Carrot (2 points) * Cabbage (3 points) * Chocolate Egg (5 points) * Easter Bread (7 points) * Easter Cake (10 points) Help the Bunny! (50 points) Points calculations: "When you fight together with your corporation members, you get much more event points while the corporation you belong to, increases its reputation." * 2 corporation members: x 1.2 event points, x 1.2 corporation reputation * 3 corporation members: x 1.4 event points, x 1.4 corporation reputation * 4 corporation members: x 1.7 event points, x 1.7 corporation reputation * 5 corporation members: x 2 event points, x 2 corporation reputation Rewards * Top 5 players receive: Gold Case case: "If you are a winner and a real achiever, then you will aim for the first place, and when you get it, this fantastic gold case will be yours too. It's more than just a marvelous trophy: It will make your business thrive!" The case contains: **X-Module Amplifier **E-Module of Happy Easter **E-Module of Outstanding Vacation **30-day active VIP certificate **Building Brigade - 2 **Crash Effort - 2 **Certificate for 5000 corporation points **Green forms - 4 **Blue forms - 3 **Yellow forms - 2 * Top 20 players receive: Silver Case case: "The silver case for runners-up contains a multitude of valuable prizes to make your city more successful and your business more profitable." The case contains: **E-Module Amplifier **E-Module of Happy Easter **E-Module of Outstanding Vacation **14-day active VIP certificate **Tool Case - 2 **Big Hammer **Certificate for 1000 corporation points **Green forms - 3 **Blue forms - 2 **Yellow forms - 1 * Top 100 players receive: Pink Case case: "If you are one of the top three players, then this case is yours! It takes a stubborn streak to earn it, so you should be proud! It will significantly increase your business's profit margins." The case contains: **R-Module Amplifier **E-Module of Happy Easter **E-Module of Outstanding Vacation **7-day active VIP certificate **Auction Sale certificate - 2 **Everyone on Base! certificate **Certificate for 1000 corporation points **Green forms - 2 **Blue forms - 1 * Top 250 players receive: Red Case case: "Participation is important too! You may not have won a fancy trophy, but you got valuable experience, and this case too. It has everything an enterprising businessperson needs to grow their business!" contains: **E-Module of Happy Easter **E-Module of Outstanding Vacation **1-day active VIP certificate **Certificate for 1000 corporation points **Tool Box - 3 **Overtime certificate - 3 **Green forms - 2 Sample Easter Bunny Boss Fight Category:Boss Fight Category:Event